


Thank The Injured Puppy

by collectingdaisies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collectingdaisies/pseuds/collectingdaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac clears his throat and he reminds himself to treat this boy as a kind stranger and nothing more. It wasn’t like he’s had a crush on him since middle school, no, no way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank The Injured Puppy

Isaac cradles the whimpering puppy in his arms as he uses his outstretched elbow to push open the door to the veterinary clinic. He looks down at the tiny bundle of fur in his arms, wondering how on earth the little one had managed to find his way to his door step.

Isaac waits by the abandoned front desk, wondering where on earth anybody was and did they not hear the bells chime as he walked in. His eyes catch a figure appearing in a doorway off to the side - a boy, about his age, with dark brown hair and brown eyes and oh god oh no not here not now. Isaac wants to run away, wants to cover his face with both hands and just run, but he can’t, the trembling body in his hands reminding him why he was there in the first place. 

"Is everything alright?" the boy asks, his face softening in concern as he takes in the furry pup in his arms.

Isaac clears his throat and he reminds himself to treat this boy as a kind stranger and nothing more. It wasn’t like he’s had a crush on him since middle school, no, no way.

"Uh, I found him laying in front of my front door and I didn’t know what else to do so I just came here." 

The boy nods and steps to the side, gesturing for Isaac to step into the room he had come out of. He takes the puppy from his arms, Isaac trying really hard to not think about how their fingers brushed against each other.

"I’m Scott by the way," he smiles up at Isaac. 

Isaac bites his tongue, tries not to say “I know,” because that would just be weird. He replies with a closed lip smile, “I’m Isaac.” 

Scott simply stares at Isaac, his smile only growing wider now.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks so much for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
